


And I Thought You Couldn't Dance

by fayzrunner



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Frostcup - Freeform, Hijack, M/M, prom night AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayzrunner/pseuds/fayzrunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup is at his senior prom, and wow does Jack look great or what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Thought You Couldn't Dance

**Author's Note:**

> this is yet another upload of my story on Quotev (and probably one of my favourites tbh)

  Hiccup watched everyone dance. 

        This year's senior prom venue was beautiful. A rooftop gorgeously decorated and with an amazing view. Hiccup made a mental note to congratulate the student council.   
        The people looked great too; the girls all in long, shiny dresses, and the guys all in suits and bow ties. Hiccup noticed everyone tried extra hard this year, since it was their senior prom. He remembered watching all the guys asking the girls to prom the week before, how nervous and adorable they were, and how Hiccup hoped nobody got rejected. And nobody did.

        Well, almost nobody. 

        Hiccup watched Astrid dance with her date, her dress swishing in time with the music. He felt slightly jealous but also little happy at how much fun she was having. The important thing was that she had a good time, and this night was worth remembering.

        He didn't bother asking anyone else. Everyone was taken, so he decided to go stag. He looked around at the tables, only a few seats being occupied as everyone was on the dance floor. He then stopped at an almost empty table, where only one seat was taken. He was wearing a white suit, the only one, and a pale blue shirt, which was a little open at the chest. Hiccup looked away before the boy noticed, blushing like crazy, because that blue shirt belonged to the one and only Jack Frost. Hiccup didn't know how to explain it, he felt a certain...attraction to Jack. Not like the one with Astrid, oh no, this felt much more complicated, and Hiccup thought the best way to deal with it was to avoid Jack. Of course Jack didn't make it easy for him. He was always behind Hiccup, trying to make him laugh (and succeeding), since that was his job. Hiccup remembered the 12th grade guys crowning Jack the unofficial joker of the school.

        He glanced sideways at Jack again, sighing at how... _good_  he looked. Suddenly Jack looked straight at him, smiling mischievously. Hiccup almost gasped and looked away, feeling his cheeks warm up again.  _Hope he didn't notice_ , Hiccup thought.

       But of course Jack noticed. He also noticed how adorable Hiccup looked in his traditional black and white suit, his shaggy brown hair not as messy as usual. Hiccup looked at his direction, grinning shyly. Something fluttered in Jack's stomach as he looked back. He suddenly realized that he was as pale as a ghost and if he started blushing he would look like a freaking tomato, so he looked back at the dancing people, but keeping Hiccup in his peripheral view.

         The night continued, Jack and Hiccup stealing more awkward glances and giggling, couples, bachelors, bachelorettes dancing. Suddenly the music slowed to a stop, and everyone came back to their seats, sweaty and panting but laughing as well. One of the student council presidents came to middle of floor with a mic in her hand and smiled at the applauding audience.  
        "Ladies and gentleman, what a night! I think it's time we announced this year's prom king and queen!" she said, clapping her hands with the audience. Another girl came and passed her two shiny envelopes. "Right, this is the moment we've been waiting for. This year's prom queen is," the entire room was quiet, hung on to the announcer's every word as she opened one envelope. "Astrid Hofferson!" The audience exploded, and Hiccup had never clapped so hard in his life. He watched her as she made her way, her face one of surprise and excitement. The announcer placed a beautiful crown on her, and continued clapping with the audience.   
        "Now," she said. "Time for this year's prom king to make a show," she read out the name, and all the guys erupted in cheers as the prom king walked to the floor. Hiccup wasn't sure if he knew the guy, but he clapped all the same. The lights dimmed out and the music started up again, this time slow, and the prom king and queen danced, everyone watching the magical moment.  
        Then, more couples began to make their way towards the floor. Even the people Hiccup thought were single managed to get a dance. He sighed and watched the slow dance. He looked for Jack, thinking obviously he would get a dance when he heard, "Would you like to dance?" 

         Hiccup froze as he saw who it was. Jack was standing next to him, his white suit almost glowing, smiling sincerely. 

        "Uh, I-I'm sorry, I can't dance," Hiccup managed to get out, feeling his face flush. His heart was pumping so hard it could have ripped through his chest and flown right on to Jack, spilling blood over his white suit.

          Hiccup mentally cringed at the thought.                                                                                                      

        "Nonsense," Jack said, holding his hand out. Hiccup had no other choice but to take it. Jack's hand was cold but somehow had a slight warmth to it. They walked to the dance floor, and suddenly Jack's arms were on Hiccup's shoulders. Hiccup placed his arms around Jack's hips, a little embarrassed, but got used to it quickly and they were swaying to the music. The two were about the same height, so they could look eye-to-eye. Jack couldn't help it, every time he caught eyes with Hiccup, he could feel his face turn red, that weird fluttering in his stomach whenever Hiccup smiled awkwardly, or apologized for stepping on his feet. And then, it was like they were the only two on the dance floor. Time had slowed down, Jack looked at Hiccup, and Hiccup looked at Jack. He leaned in towards Hiccup, and planted the kiss.        

        It was gentle, yet strong. The need, the desperation could be felt. Hiccup leaned into Jack, parting his lips, just a little. He could feel Jack's hand running through his hair. Hiccup sighed, wanting this moment to last forever.   
        Jack pulled away, smiling stupidly. He was almost quite sure that his face was completely red.  
        "Wow," Jack whispered. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't-"

         Hiccup shook his head, still slightly dazed. "That was," he looked at Jack, smiling sheepishly, and shrugged.

        Jack smiled again. He took Hiccup's hand and twirled him around for fun. Hiccup laughed and ended up bumping into Jack's chest.

        "And I thought you couldn't dance," Jack said. Hiccup grinned and took Jack's face, pulling him for another kiss.

        The party was almost over, but they danced as if it was just the beginning.


End file.
